


I Demand, You Demand

by ThatOneKrys



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Loki is a demanding tease, M/M, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It has been nearly a month since your crowning, and you have yet to properly claim the throne,” he purred, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. His wicked tongue flicking against his earlobe, causing a jolt of electricity to run down his spine and pool in his belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Demand, You Demand

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This fic is set, once again, in mine and blank_ghost's RP world, just as 'First State of Business' is.

The king was in the middle of a meeting with the members of his council when a heavy knock sounded from the doors.

“Yes?” Thor asked as he stood and looked up to see one of his guards enter the meeting room.

“Sire.” The guard bowed from the waist before straightening again. “Loki Odinson demands your presence in the throne room,” the man explained, a sneer on his face in obvious distaste of having to follow the trickster’s orders.

“You would be wise to remove any and all hate and disrespect you may have towards your prince,” the thunderer warned. “Tell him I am in the middle of a meeting and will see him when it is over with.”

“He demanded you see him immediately, my lord. He said it was urgent.” The guard’s face turned neutral at his king’s unspoken threat of his unfriendly removal.

Thor sighed, running a hand through his hair. He turned back to the council members with an apologetic look. “It seems my advisor needs my attention. Please excuse me while I deal with him. Continue on without me.” He bowed his head before walking out the door, giving one last warning look at the guard.

Walking into the throne room, Thor immediately spotted Loki sitting on the throne-- leaning against the backing, legs spread wide in their usual fashion when he demands the attention of others. Sighing, he shook his head, realizing that whatever Loki had pulled him out of his meeting for was not as dire as he made it out to be; or related to the kingdom.

“That seat does not belong to you, brother,” he said with a smirk as he walked closer.

Loki raised an eyebrow in amusement, his own lips curled up in a wicked grin. “It did at one point. Or have you forgotten that?” he half-purred, watching as Thor stopped in front of him.

“I thought you no longer craved the throne and it’s demands. Or are you rethinking your position in all of this?” he teased, staring down at the younger god who had yet to move from the throne.

Shaking his head, the prince chuckled darkly. “Nay, I only crave for you on the throne-- just as I always have.” He swiftly stood, pushing himself up off the throne, standing directly in front of his golden king.

“You knew I was in the middle of a council meeting,” he commented, hoping to distract his brother from whatever plans he might have made.

The trickster shrugged, tapping a finger against Thor’s broad chest. “Do you really think I care what you are doing when I demand your presence?” Loki’s finger slid down his chest, hooking beneath the waistband of his leather pants, emerald eyes never leaving bright blue ones.

There went that plan.

“What exactly is it that you are demanding of me?” the king asked, feigning innocence, knowing fully well what Loki was expecting of him.

“It has been nearly a month since your crowning, and you have yet to properly claim the throne,” he purred, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. His wicked tongue flicking against his earlobe, causing a jolt of electricity to run down his spine and pool in his belly.

“What would you have me do about that?” he goaded the raven haired prince as he slipped a hand beneath his tunic, tracing fingers along the muscles of his abs.

Loki leaned back, a mocking look of annoyance on his face. “Do you need me to explain this to you? Or will that thick head of yours figure it out?”

He grinned as he walked around the trickster, fingers trailing across his stomach and side, and sat down on his throne. “As your king, I demand you explain yourself to me-- on your knees,” he added, his cock twitching in his already tight leather trousers as the prince silently obeyed.

On his knees, Loki moved closer and laid kisses across the thunderer’s legs, just above his own knees. “I require your attention to certain needs of mine-- one being properly claiming this throne,” he said, trailing his kisses up Thor’s thighs.

A hand slid into the hair on the back of Loki’s head, fingers gently massaging the trickster’s scalp. Thor grunted in annoyance when the kisses turned away from his groin towards his hip and used his hand to guide Loki’s head back towards it.

Loki pulled away, wagging a finger at his golden king. “Behave yourself, my lord. A king must learn patience, no matter the situation.” He smirked once again as his hands slid up the outside of Thor’s legs and gripped his hips tightly.

“You will be the death of me, brother,” Thor said, his growing arousal and need making it difficult for the god to sit still and allow Loki to do what he pleased. But damn the gods if he was going to do anything that would make his lover stop-- especially when he was on his knees like this.

“And it will be the sweetest death anyone shall experience,” the trickster purred once again, his thin, pale fingers busying themselves with the closures on Thor’s pants. The god could’ve had the leather undone in seconds, but he seemed happy to work at a much slower pace.

Thor opened his mouth to tell Loki to quit being such a godsforsaken tease until his hips were suddenly shoved up and his pants quickly pulled down to his ankles, freeing his erection. Ass back against the seat of the throne, he managed to keep quiet, silently watching the raven-haired prince’s fingers slowly trail back up the insides of his legs, nails gently digging into the tender skin. That was, until said fingers reached the top of his thighs-- an involuntary groan escaped through his lips as his hips shifted forward.

Rising on his knees, Loki leaned in close to lick across the tip of Thor’s cock, eliciting a soft groan from him. After a few more teasing licks, his mouth opened and quickly enveloped his cock, taking him all the way down to the hilt. Hands moved to firmly hold his hips down, preventing him from moving. Thor’s head fell back against the throne, a much louder groan slipping through his lips this time. A hand tangled itself in the prince’s hair and held on firmly, yet loose enough for Loki to move if and when he chose to.

He could feel the head of his cock pushing against the back of Loki’s throat as he swallowed around him, causing a gargled noise of surprise to fall from Thor’s throat. Loki pressed the top of his tongue against the underside of Thor’s length, putting pressure on the vein there as he slowly sucked back up to the tip. The quick, firm suck to his leaking head forced a ragged groan from the thunderer. The trickster grinned before taking his brother into his mouth again, working up and down the thick length until the golden king was nearly out of breath and gripping hard on his hair.

Just as his thighs started to quiver, Loki pulled his mouth off his cock, breath ghosting across its length. Kisses trailed down the inside of his thighs, letting out small, breathy groans as Loki’s teeth nip at the tender skin every so often.

He gracefully stood back to his full height, staring down at his king with eyes full of lust and desire. The trickster leaned towards Thor, hands gripping the arms of the throne and captured his lips in a deep kiss. The king parted his lips without being asked to, allowing Loki’s silvered tongue to slip in and battle with his own. Thor’s hands took the chance to remove the prince of his pants, moving much quicker than the younger god had with his. Loki continued to kiss him as he pulled his pants, and boots, off completely.

The prince grinned into the kiss as he slowly, teasingly climbed onto the throne and Thor’s lap. Thor’s hands jutted out to hold the other’s lithe hips and tried to pull him completely onto his lap. He received a sharp bite to his lower lip in response.

“Patience,” Loki breathed quietly against his lips.

Loki stayed kneeling over Thor’s lap for a few long minutes as the two gods kissed; hands caressing each other’s bodies. One of the prince’s hands disappeared from Thor’s chest, the quiet moans escaping his lips revealing where it had gone to. He slid one hand down his lover’s back and over his ass, gently squeezing a cheek. Fingers finding the ones Loki was using to prepare himself, he tried to push the hand away in order to take over. This as well received a firm bite, this time on the tip of his tongue. His hand retreated back to Loki’s hip, putting his attention and desires into their kiss.

With only a warning from Loki’s hand wrapping around his cock, the prince sunk down until he was fully sheathed inside him. A low growl escaped his lips as a breathy moan was released from Loki’s. The trickster sat still for a moment, adjusting to the sensation of being filled. A roll of his hips brought out another soft moan from the god on top of him.

Loki fell forward, resting his forehead on Thor’s shoulder. “Again.”

He rolled his hips up again, his hands holding Loki’s hips still in order to get deeper inside him. He repeated the action until the younger god was openly mewling in pleasure, his face buried in the crook of Thor’s neck. The thunderer held his prince’s hips firmly as he lifted him up nearly off his cock and pulled him back down. A sharp breath rushed across his neck as Loki wrapped arms around his neck. Using the embrace as leverage, the trickster shifted weight back to his knees and toes and took over Thor’s actions.

Sounds of pleasure filled the empty room as Loki fucked himself on his king’s cock, his movements slowly becoming harder and faster. Thor thrusted up, meeting the younger god half-way. Large, tanned hands roamed across the slender body, slipping beneath the black tunic the god was still wearing. Fingers traced the lean muscles on Loki’s chest, digging in when the prince slammed down hard in his lap.

A shift of the king’s hips and he brushed against that perfectly amazing spot inside the trickster; his cries of surprised pleasure echoed in the hall.

“Don’t- don’t stop...keep doing that...” Loki panted, leaning back to lock eyes with Thor. The prince’s hands smoothed back blonde hair and framed his face.

Minutes went by as Thor continued to hit that spot, moans stringing together until Loki’s legs were shaking. “Thor, touch me. Please,” he begged, leaning in to kiss him-- gentle and loving and oh so needy.

Thor reached down to grasp Loki’s ignored cock and pumped him. That was all it took before the prince cried out into their kiss as he came across his hand. The kiss broke with a small whine from the thunderer as he continued to thrust up into him, searching for his own release.

“Claim me. As yours and only yours,” Loki demanded when Thor started losing rhythm.

Thor thrusted up into him one more time, releasing himself inside the younger god as he leaned forward, marking the skin just below his collarbone. The gods stilled for a long moment, allowing their breathing to return to a normal pace before either even thought of moving.

“You have a meeting to return to...” Loki reminded him, pressing a kiss to his neck before lifting off of Thor’s lap and cock to stand in front of his king.

“You expect me to concentrate on anything after that?” he asks with a breathy chuckle even as he leaned down to pull his pants back up.

Loki smirked before turning away to redress himself, pulling Thor up off the throne by the hand once they were both presentable again. “Make it through the meeting and there might just be a round two back in our chambers.” He gave Thor another wicked grin before walking away, towards the door and whatever plans he had for the rest of the afternoon.

The thunderer smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, readjusting himself before returning back to the council meeting.


End file.
